Effie
Effie (エルフィ Erufi, Elfy in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Fates and an ally on the Nohr route. She is voiced by Yuuki Kuwahara in the Japanese version. Profile Effie is a Knight who was born in the slums of Nohr. One day the youngest princess of the Nohrian royal family, Elise, came to where she lived in disguise and the two quickly became friends. One day, the two got in trouble with some Nohrian guards and were nearly punished until Elise revealed herself. Knowing that she would not meet Elise again under normal circumstances, Effie decided to join the Nohrian army. Eventually she became one of Elise's retainers. Her birthday is on April 13. Personality Contrary to her frail, dainty appearance, Effie is physically formidable, meticulous in her training regime in order to ensure that she is better able to protect her comrades, in particular her lady-in-liege, Elise. So devoted is she towards her desire to act as a shield to deflect harm from her comrades, Effie is known to unhesitatingly intervene whenever she spots an ally in distress, even at the cost of sustaining grievous injuries in the process. This fact is evident throughout her support lineup, one that has seen even the likes of Jakob expressing concern over her display of reckless abandon. Effie's relationship with Elise is one that transcends a standard master-servant relationship; owing to the magnanimity displayed by Elise that favours compassion and kindness over snobbish arrogance due to class differences, Effie is thus able to establish a strong platonic relationship with her liege. Evidently grateful for the treatment that her liege has bestowed onto her, Effie is known to sing her praises when conversing with others in her supports. A running gag revolving around Effie's character is that of her comically humongous appetite, the result of the intensive physical training that she engages in. This fact is made evident through her support conversations, where she is known to consume enormous quantities of food to the horrified fascination of her allies, constantly lament over her insatiable hunger, and even take the food of others without their knowledge. This fact extends to the battlefield itself, where Effie is known to woefully comment on her implacable hunger as one of her victory quotes. In-Game Base Stats |-|Conquest Chapter 7 - A Forced Revelation= |-|Revelation Chapter 14 - Nohr's Onslaught= As an Enemy Birthright Chapter 23 - Princess Camilla of Nohr |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates |55% |80% |0% |50% |55% |60% |55% |30% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class Class Sets 'Standard Sets' |} 'Buddy Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Marriage Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Special Classes' |} Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Male) * Leo * Niles * Lazward * Odin * Arthur * Xander * Benoit * Flannel * Jakob * Kaze * Silas * Asama (Revelation only) * Tsukuyomi (Revelation only) Other Supports * The Avatar (Female) * Elise * Mozu * Nyx * Hana (Revelation only) * Kanna (If Effie is her mother) * Effie's children Etymology Effie is a shortened form of the Greek name Euphemia, meaning well-spoken. Trivia *Effie shares her Japanese voice actress, Yuuki Kuwahara, with Ophelia. *Effie was voted the 18th most popular females on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters